My Sister Who Could Be
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Caddie finds out that Emily had a problem when she was born. We see though Caddie’s eyes on how she feels about her sister. Sister bonding Caddie/Emily one-shot


**_My Sister Who Could Be_**

Caddie finds out that Emily had a problem when she was born. We see though Caddie's eyes on how she feels about her sister. Sister bonding Caddie/Emily one-shot

* * *

"Emily!" I screamed for the 3rd time today.

"I didn't do it." Was the answer I always get whenever I find something that has gone wrong for me and which is caused by my little sister.

I growled slightly as I watched Emily's long black hair bob all the way to her room before I heard the door slam. She knew as well as I did that I could just phase right into her room. But right now, I wasn't in the mood to get it on with her. What was the point? Emily did this to me all the time. Right now, her prank was making my room as messy as hers. My room was always neat and tidy; ok, so I guess I'm a bit of a clean freak. But I loved having my room clean so I can find where all my stuff is.

Emily's room however looked like a trash dump. My mom Carrie always had to go out of her way to get her to clean up her room. Emi would start, and then stop after a minute when her laziness kicked in. I guess you could say Emily and I are sort of opposites.

I was always told on numerous occasions from my Aunt Jazz, Uncle Alan, Grandpa Jack, Grandma Maddie, and everyone else in my family that I always was like my father Danny, while Emily was more like my mom. However, we both still inherited other personalities from both parents.

I heard the sound of rock music blazing from my sister's room. I sighed as I continued to clean up my room. Luckily neither parent was home, so I was alone babysitting Emily until one of them returned. Yes, Emily and I had a lot of differences. For one thing, I wasn't the type to get caught in fights. I was really shy, a complete klutz (Thanks a lot, dad), a straight A student, and I guess a bit of a coward; but I'm innocent on most cases! Emily however was a polar opposite; she was sly, sarcastic, mischievous, and liked to do exciting dangerous stuff. But she always quiet; with her soft tone and add in her cute face, big brown eyes in affect, would almost always excuse her from any bad accusing that were laid upon her.

Yes, Emily may seem sweet and innocent on the outside, but I always thought she was a bit of a demon on the inside who liked to have fun with me by pulling pranks. Maybe that's a younger sibling thing since I'm the older child. However, my Aunt Jazz said my dad hardly did any pranks on her. Either it was because my dad wasn't the type to be doing those things, or it's because he was a boy and my aunt was a girl.

As I got to my knees to pick up a piece of paper, I noticed something on the floor. I frowned, seeing it was an older photo. I picked it up and saw it was a picture of me when I was four and Emily not even a year old yet. I can see that this was taken some time after Emi was born. I smiled slightly seeing how we both we're looking at the camera; well, at least I was, while Emily appeared to want to go to sleep. My brown hair (before acquiring the silver streak) had a pink bow and my blue eyes were staring up at the camera with an innocent yet shy smile plastered on my face. Emily's black hair was hidden nearly by a pink hat with her brown eyes squinted slightly since it looked like she wanted to yawn.

I couldn't help but see this when a small thought hit me; I wasn't sure why, but I did remember something bad had happened during the time my mom was still holding Emily inside her. I had no idea how I managed to remember the whole event, but I did…

* * *

I was four that day when my mom announced she was going to have another baby. I was barely starting to learn the real world and starting preschool. I was in the living room with my daddy, while he read me a book. I kept glancing up at his face that held his blue eyes. I inherited his icy blue colored eyes and I was proud to have them. I always thought my dad was handsome, with his black hair hanging over his face; holding me in his strong warm arms whenever he hugged me.

My mom came in while holding a tiny device that had my curiosity brimming. I got my golden brown hair from her, and later I think her looks. I too found my mom to be pretty, and even though she always seemed sarcastic, she loved me and daddy just fine. Right now she stood in front of us while holding that device, "Danny?" She said, getting my dad's attention; he glanced up.

"Carrie? What is it?" he asked.

"Well…hope you are prepared for some exciting news and even if you weren't…oh well…" my mom answered while shrugging still holding that odd thingy in her hand.

"Mommy, what is that?" I asked pointing at it; my mom glanced down and smiled.

"This, sweetie, is to tell mommy and daddy something important is happening." She answered while my daddy's eyes widen slightly.

"Wait…that's the…honey…are you?" he whispered, not finishing any of his sentences as I kept shifting my eyes from him to mom.

"That's right, Danny…we're going to have yet another family member joining us soon." Mom answered with a grin.

I stared in confusion as my dad placed me on the floor and hugged my mom. I watched as he lifted her in the air, "I can't believe it!" daddy cried.

"Believe it. This pregnant test device doesn't lie." Mommy answered with a cheeky grin.

"What? What is it?" I asked rushing over as my dad allowed mom to be set back on her feet.

"Caddie Cat, you are going to have either a new baby brother or sister." My dad answered; he always called my Caddie Cat ever since I was little. He still does call me that to this day. But that wasn't the point, for I knew that I was going to be having another sibling in the house.

"A new baby brother or sister?" I repeated with a quirked eyebrow as my mom picked me up and said while rubbing my brown hair,

"Yes, Candice. He or she will be here in at least 8 to 9 months."

So…it began. As months went by, my mom's stomach increased. It was getting obvious that she was holding my new baby brother or sister. My dad continued to go to work while my mom made pretty songs. I was both eager and nervous about the arrival of my soon to be new baby sister or brother. I wasn't sure of which one I wanted it to be. I hoped it was a sister. But a brother would be ok. One day, about 9 months had past and it was about halfway through March, which my parents had to go out and be checked on to the doctor; who also happened to my Grandmother Lauren.

I was babysat by my Aunt Jazz and Uncle Alan; they brought along my cousins, Robert and Ashley. Ashley was a snob toward me, and still is, while Robert was sweet. Rob was older than my by a year, and Ashley two years. I was playing Candyland with Rob, when the door opened. I glanced up to see my parents and I rushed over to hug them. However, as soon as I had them in my eye view, I noticed the worried look on both their faces. I stopped slightly, with Aunt Jazz, Uncle Alan, Robert, and Ashley right behind me.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I asked, trying to figure out why they both looked worried.

"Danny? Carrie? How did it go at the doctors?" Aunt Jazz asked with the same questioning tone.

My dad glanced down at Rob, Ashley, and I before he said, "Kids, can you leave the room and go play for a second?"

Ashley nodded and took both Rob and my hand before she led us into another room. However, I was too curious to be playing, and worried about why my parents were acting this way. They seemed happy this morning as always; now what was going on? I peeked into the room to see my mom whose stomach was as big as a watermelon, my dad holding her hand sitting at one couch, while Aunt Jazz and Uncle Alan sat at the other.

"What is it, Danny? What happened?" Uncle Alan asked as I continued to watch without being seen.

"Carrie's mother said that there may be a problem…" my dad answered while my mom held her head with her free hand.

"What problem?" Aunt Jazz asked looking more worried.

I shifted my eyes back to my parents as dad answered, "The baby isn't facing down. In fact, the baby is lying upward. This might cause a problem in the birth if that baby doesn't turn. And since Carrie is about due any day this week, there may be a chance the baby would need to be removed by a C-section."

I stared, not understanding what is going on here. But the looks on all my family's faces told this wasn't good news. I had a very bad feeling that my new baby sister or brother might not come after all. "What are you going to do?" Uncle Alan asked with a frown.

"We came back here to get Carrie's things so she can go back to the hospital. She's going to stay there until her water breaks. I will also be taking some vacation time from work just in case." My dad answered while rubbing his black hair.

"What about Caddie?" Aunt Jazz asked biting the bottom of her lip.

"Caddie doesn't need to know any of this. If the baby doesn't survive, we'll just have to…think of something." Daddy answered while glancing back at mom, who was staring at her swell stomach.

They had no idea that I listened to the whole thing. I still remembered it. I didn't know why. All I do know is that my new baby sister or brother was going to have problems coming into this life…

When my mom was at the hospital, dad stayed home to look after me; he wanted to be sure he got that phone call from the hospital so he can be there when mom is going to give birth. I happened to walk into his room one night, and see the very worried look on his face. He didn't notice me until I was right up next to him, "Caddie Cat, what are you doing up? It's past your bedtime."

"I couldn't sleep, daddy…I'm worried about mommy…and my new baby sister or brother…" I replied staring up into my dad's blue eyes that matched the color tone in my own. My dad, who was sitting on the big soft bed that he and mom slept in, leaned down and grabbing me under the arms before hoisting me up to sit on his knees.

"Awe, sweetie…mommy and your new sibling are going to be just fine…nothing really serious." He said with a soothing tone, while rubbing my hair.

I stared, not so sure, "You sure?" I asked with a worried frown.

"Yes, sweetheart; now let's get some rest, ok? I'll tuck you in." My dad wrapped his strong warm arms around me before he stood up and carried me back to my small bedroom before placing me down on my bed, "Good night. Sleep tight." He said before kissing my forehead and ruffled my brown hair; he then left the room while closing the door softly.

I wrapped myself up in my warm blankets, trying to convince myself that my daddy was right; but I was just too concerned.

The next morning, I walked down the steps, wondering why it was quiet when I saw my dad talking to Grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie, "Look after Caddie. I have to get to the hospital right now." Dad stated while putting on his jacket.

"I hope the baby will be alright…" Grandma Maddie whispered as I stood at the bottom of the steps.

"I hope so too, mom…"

"Daddy? Grandma? Grandpa?" I quietly called, causing all three to turn toward me.

"Why Caddie sweetie! How are you?" Grandma Maddie asked cheerfully as she rushed over and scooped me up in her arms; despite her wearing a blue suit that covered her whole up, she still felt warm and I managed to smile while answering,

"Fine."

Grandpa Jack rubbed my hair while my dad got his suitcase and walked over to me, "Be good for your grandparents, honey. Daddy will be back with mommy and your new sibling." He stated while kissing me on the top of my head and glanced back at my grandparents, "Keep an eye on her."

"No problem, son. We pray that well…you know…" Grandpa Jack stated while glancing nervously at Grandma Maddie who frowned up at him.

My dad nodded before he turned and quickly rushed out the door. I stared, wondering if he along with mom and my new baby sister or brother WILL return. It was at least 18 hours before we got a call from the hospital. Grandpa Jack was showing me another cool ghost invention he made himself, "This baby allows you to track down anything that has the smallest ectoplasm DNA inside someone." He explained with a proud smile before turning toward back down at me; we were sitting on the couch while Grandma Maddie was making dinner, "Maybe someday you will be a ghost hunter, Caddie."

"I don't know…I like rockets." I answered while a sweet smile.

Grandpa Jack chuckled as he patted my head with his big gloved hand, but was gentle and said, "Ok then…you sound like your father when he was your age…"

Suddenly the phone rang, and Grandma Maddie rushed over to pick it up, "Hello? Maddie Fenton speaking…" She paused and gasped, "Danny? Did it happen? Did she…?" She paused again as Grandpa Jack laid down his invention and rushed up to her side, while I just stared not moving.

"What?" Grandpa Jack questioned while Grandma Maddie was nodding her head.

"Uh huh? Really? Oh thank goodness…" She sighed and turned to Grandpa Jack, "Carrie and the baby are both just fine."

"Thank the ghost lords!" Grandpa Jack cried letting out a sigh of relief as well.

Grandma Maddie turned back to the phone, "So, is it a boy or a girl?" another pause, "Oh my gosh! A little girl?! Awe Danny! I'm so proud of you!" She cried out with glee.

"Another girl? How is our son going to continue the Fenton family name generation?" Grandpa Jack questioned.

"Shhh!" Grandma hissed before turning back to the phone, "Yes, Danny. We'll bring Caddie! We'll be there soon! I'm so glad!" She hung up and started to squeal, "The baby managed to make it through the C-section!"

"That's great! And it's another girl!" Grandpa Jack stated while hugging her.

"Caddie! Wanna go see your new baby sister?" Grandma Maddie questioned turning toward me, since I was still on the couch.

"Uh…yeah…?" I said nodding slightly; before I knew it, I was already in the Fenton RV, riding to the Amity Park's hospital.

Pretty soon, I found myself with my grandparents there in no time and I was led inside the cold building. I stared at the white walls as we took an elevator to get to the floor; when the doors opened, I saw my daddy sitting at a chair looking exhausted yet happy. "Daddy!" I cried and rushed over; he glanced up and smiled,

"Hey sweetie." He leaned down holding out his arms before I was in them and he lifted me up, "I missed you too."

Grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie came up, "When can we see the baby, Danny? And what about Carrie?" Grandpa asked as dad ran his fingers through my brown hair.

"The baby is in the nursery through that glass. I was just watching her." Dad answered and he, still holding me, led my grandparents over to the glass and I saw a bunch of glass boxes inside.

"Where?" I asked putting my hands on the glass, trying to look for who could be my new baby sister.

"There, Caddie Cat." Dad pointed and I followed his finger pointing to see a tiny baby, dressed in pink, and I can barely see the black hair just beneath the large pink hat. I can see she was asleep, "She's a miracle. You are lucky to have her as a sister, sweetheart." Dad whispered while hugging me.

"What's her name?" Grandpa Jack whispered while Grandma Maddie was weeping with joy.

"That's up to Carrie…but I have good feeling on what her name will be." Dad answered when Grandma Lauren came walking up.

"Maddie, Jack, and Candice, it's good that you all are here. I think the baby is well enough to be seen by Caroline. You may all see her." She stated with a smile.

"You sure, Lauren?" Grandma Maddie questioned.

"Yes. Besides, Caroline is demanding to see her baby." Grandma Lauren answered with a chuckle, "Who wants to hold the baby first?"

"I will." Dad answered before he handed me to Grandpa Jack and was led inside the nursery to hold my baby sister. I watched as Grandma Lauren opened the case and handed the tiny infant to my daddy who held her delicately like she was some fine china, "She's so tiny…" I barely heard him say.

"Yes she is. Now wrap her up in this blanket." Grandma Lauren took a blue blanket and they wrapped her up like a bandage, before they proceeded to come out.

Grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie, and I followed them down to where my mommy was staying. Once inside, I can see she was tired and eager, "Hey Danny. Hey Caddie. And hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Mom, where is my baby?"

"Right here, Caroline." Grandma Lauren answered pointing to the bundle up blue blankets in my dad's arms. Grandpa Jack set me down as I rushed to the chair that was next to mom's bed.

Dad came over and handed mom my baby sister, "Oh…she's beautiful…just like Caddie…" mom whispered.

"What's her name, mommy?" I asked with a smile.

Mom glanced at me, then at dad, then at everyone else in the room before she finally stated, "Emilia…Emilia Samantha Fenton."

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Those many years ago, I managed to remember on what happened to Emily. Maybe seeing this picture of us tiny got me thinking back on that time. I knew that if Emily hadn't been able to survive that birth, she wouldn't be here today. Dad was right; I was lucky to have a sister, and she was miracle. I glanced at my messy room that Emily had caused before standing up.

I opened the door and walked over to Emily's room, in which I can still hear the loud rock music blaring. I didn't bother to knock or yell; I just phased through and she jumped, "Caddie?" She said frantically shutting the music off, "Look…I'm sorry about the mess! I was ju-"

I cut her off by hugging her. I closed my eyes while wrapping my arms around her small body and held her. Her hair smelled like carnations; from her shampoo and she was rigid since I was hugging, which I rarely did anymore.

"Um…sis…why are you hugging me?" She questioned; as I stopped and glanced down into her golden brown eyes that she inherited from mom before I said,

"I'm just glad to have a little sister like you, Emi." I rubbed her black hair before turning to walk out the door.

"I'm confused…" She stated quietly; I heard it and I stopped; I glanced back before giving her a smile,

"So am I, Emily. But if you knew on what had happened to you when you were a baby…you might be different." I then phased through the door again, leaving my sister to digest what I said. I knew she might not ever figure it out. But to me, I don't care. I loved Emily, and she loved me back. We're sisters and we always had each other's backs; despite the differences we both held…


End file.
